A Change in Wind
by queen-korri
Summary: "This is the story of Maka, the spirit of Spring, who just wanted a change of pace. This is the story of Soul, the spirit of Winter, who just wanted to be left alone. This is a story of how much the two spirits hated the living shit out of each other." This little lovely story is a part of fandom wide event called Revbang! Mystery-shrouded-s was my wonderful partner


This story is a part of a fandom wide event called Reverse Resonance Bang, or Revbang for short! I was partnered up with the incredibly sweet and patient Mystery-Shrouded who has some incredible jewelry for which I based my story off of, her artwork can be found on her tumblr page and the grigori wings website. Enjoy!

Wind.

The wispy, light breath the earth took on bright, colorful days, and the deep eternal bone shaking sigh it made during dark, dank nights.

The one thing that brought all of the Spirits of Seasons together.

Summer, with his hot, moist air.

Fall, with her promising whispers of the harvest and vibrant leaves.

Spring, with her soft sighs that smelled like grass.

And winter, with his frosty yawns.

Coincidentally, it would be these same winds, the winds of change, that would bring two warring spirits together.

Winter and Spring.

Since the beginning of time, no matter what new form they took, no matter what millennium, nor circumstance, these two spirits were always at each others throats.

Spring, young, bright, and effervescent. She was open to everyone and _warm._ She never understood, nor bothered to understand, how someone such as Winter could keep himself holed away, especially in the area of the Spirit World where no light nor warmth reached.

But, that's how Winter liked it.

Winter couldn't understand why Spring always had to butt in and force him to do things he didn't want. The two had never even seen each other in person, yet somehow, they were always able to get on the other's nerves.

The other spirits always placed bets on either how long their feud will last or, how long it will take until the feud sparks a sort of romance between the two entities. Summer firmly believes in the latter.

However, this isn't a story about how Spring fell in love with Winter.

This isn't a story about understanding differences and respecting each other.

This isn't a story about the coming together of many villages.

This is the story of Maka, the spirit of Spring, who just wanted a change of pace.

This is the story of Soul, the spirit of Winter, who just wanted to be left alone.

This is a story of how much the two spirits hated the living shit out of each other.

Light wind rustled through a pasture full of dark green stalks of grass. They swayed, flowing in whatever direction the wind guided them, and mostly tickling the skin of Spring's newest form who lay resting in the midst of the expansive field.

This was Spring's realm.

Warm.

Light.

And seemingly never ending.

The lithe, petite form stretched and moaned, her toes wiggling amongst the blades. She rose languidly, rubbing her eyes before opening them to reveal a green as deep and as dark as the grass she lay in.

She let her eyes focus on her body, appraising her new form, and deciding that she liked it very much before her eyes roamed the vast expanse of green before her. Just green.

No trees.

No flowers.

Just green. Just blue. Just wind.

Spring, who decided to name her new form Maka ( she liked the way the letters fit together and the sound they made), stood shakily, getting used to the long legs of her new figure. Once she stabilized herself, she took one determined step.

And flowers began to bloom.

Spring smiled with the warmth of the sun on her back.

She had a lot of work to do.

Spring was upon the mortal world.

Meanwhile, Winter was trying his damndest to freeze the mortals. Day after day, it was snowstorms, hail, or freezing rain, if not all three. He didn't like working this hard, but he sure did enjoy giving Spring a hard time. He could only imagine the messages he'd be receiving across the realms once Spring awoke to the mess he left her.

The ones from the last mortal year were quite entertaining, if not unnecessarily vulgar.

Soul (the name Winter had given his first form and had never changed _unlike a certain someone_ ) snickered to himself, his deep, throaty laughter echoing throughout the dark cave he resided in. Because of his living conditions (and not to mention his striking features: red eyes, white hair, incredibly sharp teeth) many people and spirits alike feared Winter. They thought him emotionless. Cold. Disturbed. And not a force to be reckoned with.

Most everyone left him alone. And that's how he liked it.

Summer's realm was too far away for that screaming monkey to be a bother (though the rare messages he received from the literal ball of energy that called himself "Black Star" was some of the funniest shit he had ever received).

Autumn was far too kind to disturb him.

And Spring had been a pain in his ass since the beginning of time.

This was what he was used to.

This was how he liked it.

Just him, his loneliness, and his realm.

" **WINTER!** "

He smiled and relaxed, his work obviously well done.

Ah the precious, shrieking screams of Spring in the morning.

A mess.

It was a complete and utter mess.

Everything.

Slush, sleet, and hail covered patches of the mortal realm.

And it was her job to clean all the shit that Winter left.

That asshole, it hadn't even been a full mortal day since Spring woke up from her hibernation and she already had to deal with Winter's stupid antics.

Winter was such a pain in the ass and she was sick of it. Spring didn't even really know the damn spirit and only he could get under her skin like he did.

It was time to put an end to these ridiculous shenanigans, she was tired of this stupid fight.

Spring was going to find Winter, and when she did, she was going to make him regret it.

Realm traveling was no easy feat, especially not for a spirit who was designated to be at a certain place for a certain amount of time like the seasonal spirits. However, the spirit of Spring was a determined and vivacious one and not to be stopped so easily. Mostly, all she had to do was pull some strings with her Father (who just so happened to be the right hand of Lord Death, a powerful God in the spirit realm) and if she was going to do any traveling it had to be now. It was still the transitional period for Winter and Spring, meaning that both would still be active and Winter couldn't have a valid excuse for burying himself in that hole he called home.

She just needed some help.

"Absolutely not."

Maka bristled, an indignant sound coming from her mouth, "But, Father-"

"No butts." Spirit stated firmly, before softening his gaze on his daughter, "I wouldn't want my little angel getting hurt now, would I?" He cooed.

This was Spirit, right hand man to Lord Death, overseer of many spirits, Father of Spring, and complete and utter cheeseball.

"Please don't call me that, _Father._ " Maka seethed. "I am over thousands, _millions_ , of years old and you treat me as if I were a mortal child."

"Because you are _my_ child. My one and only darling." Spirit swooned before coughing and straightening himself out. "And that is exactly why I refuse to grant you travel to Winter's realm."

"Because you think I'm weak?" Maka questioned angrily.

"No! Of course not! It's just-" Spirit cut himself off.

"Just what?" Maka asked incredulously, her bright green eyes flashing with confusion.

Spirit sighed.

"Time is warped in all of the different realms of the Spirit world." Of course all spirits were aware of this but this didn't necessarily affect realm travel, so Spring didn't understand why her father would bring it up.

"Okay?"

Spirit looked at her for a long time without speaking, desperately hoping he could convey what he was trying to say,"And you could only stay in Winter's realm for a certain amount of time before-"

"Before what?" Her father was acting strangely, and this was her _father;_ he was always acting in some deplorable, wacky way, but this… _seriousness_ he was regarding the subject with made Maka worry.

"Before getting stuck there." Spirit finally stated, his intense sea green eyes focused on Maka as she tried to process what he said.

"Stuck?"

Spirit sighed, "You would never be able to leave."

At this, Maka widened her eyes, pupils dilating as she stared at her father with the irises she inherited from him. An eternity spent with the most annoying spirit ( next to Summer) in a dank, dark cave? She'd rather become mortal and die. After the initial shock, however, she shook her head and fixed her posture, standing as tall as her short form would let her.

"I still want to go," she proclaimed strongly, proud of herself for keeping her voice straight.

Her father sputtered, "What if- But Darling-... I'm afraid he'll keep you, Spring!"

"He won't," she stated determinedly.

Spirit squawked, "He's a hoarder! And lazy! And not to mention the fact that you two have been warring for _millenias_!"

Spring stared at Spirit, her glance unwavering and giving her father a look that made his immortal blood go cold (she reminded him so much of her mother).

"And it's time I put an end to it."

Realm travel was strange.

And also very disorienting.

Maka couldn't tell her right hand from her left foot, and she was pretty sure she had a tail at some point.

Once she regained her bearings, Spring took in the scenery around her.

So, this was Winter's realm.

For as far as the eye could see, there were blankets of untouched snow and beautiful yet jagged sculptures of ice. It was as if the ice just formed in that way, without any assistance from a chisel or the hand of an artist.

It was gorgeous.

It was also freezing.

She shook her head, and began to walk.

She didn't have any time to waste.

Winter was just lazing around, surrounded by tons of blankets, creating and destroying mini sculptures in his cave when she came bursting in.

"We need to talk."

"What the fu-" The sculpture he was creating crumbling and forming back into snow, a look of confusion on his face as he noticed who "she" was. "How the fuck did you get in here?" Winter rose to his feet quickly, untangling himself from the linens, a look of disbelief all over his face.

"You forget who my father is," Spring stated haughtily. "Nevermind that, I need to have a word with-"

"Leave." Winter cut her off, his tone ominous.

Spring was taken aback by his tone, but collected herself quickly. She had no time. "Believe me, I do not wish to stay here, I just-"

"You invade my realm," Winter interrupted once again, angrier than before. Spring almost cowered at the sound of his voice (she could only imagine how terrifying he might look, he was encased in the shadows), but wouldn't reveal that he might have that power over her. "You burst in here demanding that we talk, you rub your father's position in my face, and then you insult my home," Winter scoffed, barely concealing his rage, "This time you've gone too far. Fuck you."

Spring gasped, not used to being treated by another spirit like this. "You- You asshole!" She shrieked.

"Oh! Look who's got a handle of the mortal's expletives." Soul tittered mockingly.

"Well, you were using them so freely I couldn't help but mimic your foolish nature," Maka retorted.

Spring could see Winter's form vibrating with anger, "Once again," Winter seethed, "Fuck. You."

"Once again," Spring returned mockingly, "You. Asshole."

The two were at an impasse. Neither wanting to be in the presence of the other nor wanting to seem weak and walk away first. And to add on to this, Spring needed to talk with Winter, come to some sort of compromise.

Stop this stupid feud, in some way.

And she was running out of time.

Maka sighed, "Look-"

"Haven't I made it clear that I don't-"

"I know you may not have any care in the great realms of what I have to say," Spring interrupted, "but so help me by Lord Death I will say it and you _will listen_." She stared at his shadow cloaked form determinedly, her eyes pleading for him to listen. "I do not have time to fool around."

The shadows and the slight outline of Winter's form remained silent. His form walked deeper into the shadows and away from Spring.

Maka sighed dejectedly. So much for trying to create peace among their realms.

She began to walk away, but suddenly stopped by the forming of two chairs made of ice and a set table between them. Maka turned and saw Winter appear from the shadows, holding two glasses and a bottle of wine.

Soul walked around her and placed the bottle and the glasses on the table, before making himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

His deep, red eyes glanced at her, his hand gesturing towards the seat across from him.

"I'm listening."

"So," Winter began, "If I'm understanding you right, you want some sort of formal peace treaty between the two of us and our realms, to stop our bickering?"

"Yes!" Spring quipped brightly, "That's exactly it."

Soul swirled the drink in his glass, a look of contemplation on his face. His wine colored eyes moved from his glass, to the young woman in front of him.

"Absolutely fucking not."

Spring shrieked, "What?!"

Winter couldn't contain himself. His look of blatant seriousness melted into barely contained giggles, which then bubbled into full body laughter. He caught his breath (barely) before saying "I'm only messing with you."

Spring scoffed, only looking mildly annoyed for a moment before she too slipped into a fit of giggles.

As the two calmed themselves down, Winter sighed deeply, "I must say I am going to miss being a pain in your ass."

"I'm not." Spring retorted quickly while sipping her drink.

Winter could only laugh.

"You have a deal Spring."

"Really?" She questioned, hope bring in her eyes.

"Yes." Winter affirmed, "Let's end this stupid feud. I find I quite enjoy your company." Winter finished with a sly grin.

Spring blushed.

Winter rose to his feet, holding his hand out to Spring to assist her in doing the same. Winter held onto her hand, softly grazing it before letting go.

" 'till next time Spring."

"Please," She insisted, "Call me Maka…"

"Soul."

Maka smiled warmly, and Soul almost feared she would melt the ice around them. "Till next time... Soul."

"...No…"

Spring had overstayed her welcome.

When she returned to the area that had dropped her form into Winter's realm, she was expecting the same blinding light that she had come from to still be there, the same light that should have been there right at this moment, the light that would take her home.

But all she found was more ice and snow.

"I'm… I'm stuck…"

The wind yawned.

Spring began to grow cold.

"What is happening down there?! The mortals are going insane!" Kid exclaimed.

Death the Kid was the son of Lord Death, next in line to inherit the title, the spirit of symmetry and ruler of mortal order. Though at the moment, the mortal world wasn't in much order. In fact, it was complete chaos down there.

The mortals were waiting for Spring.

And they were getting quite antsy.

"Go contact Spring, see what's taking her so long to fulfill her duties." He ordered the two spirits standing on either side of him.

These two sister spirits were Elizabeth and Patricia (Liz and Patty for short), Spirits of Justice and Beauty and Violence and Childhood Innocence, respectively, and Death the Kid's right hand (wo)men.

"We've already tried to, Kid!" Patty chirped brightly, a wide smile painted across her visage.

"And?!" Kid asked stressfully.

"No response." Liz replied cooly, her focus intent on the fingernails of her form.

"No response?" Kid asked incredulously, his gold eyes ablaze. "What do you mean no response?!" He began to pace. "Where in the great realms could she be? She has duties to fulfill!"

"Woah, Kid." The spirit of Justice and Beauty softly rested a hand on his frantic form. "As the mortals would say, take a chill pill."

"I most certainly will not!" he retorted.

Patty giggled at her sister and their nervous leader.

"Do you find this interesting Patricia?!" Kid quipped angrily. "Do you have anything of value to contribute to this conversation?!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Liz yelled in defense of her sister.

Meanwhile, the spirit of Violence and Childhood Innocence remained quite, a look of contemplation on her face (which mainly meant a disgruntled pout and a finger on her cheek), before she gasped, "Last I heard she was going to visit that gloomy, mean looking spirit Winter!" She stated happily.

"What?!" Both Kid and Liz gasped in shock.

Patty just smiled up at them both. Despite her innocent looks, she was quite the gossip (along with her sister) and was able to attain information quickly and efficiently.

"Good work, Patty." Liz praised.

"What in the great realms could she be doing in Winter's realm?!" It seemed knowing her location only made the spirit worry more as he continued to pace.

Liz guffawed, "Possibly something none of us want to know about." She winked at Kid. "Maybe Summer was right after all."

"No, this is serious!" Kid yelled, "If she stays there too long, she could _die_!"

Liz scoffed, tired of her boss' antics, "Spirits don't die, Kid."

Kid sighed, and took a deep breath in a painful effort to calm himself down (it didn't work) before addressing Liz, "That's where you're wrong, Elizabeth." His leveled gaze pierced into her form. "Spirits have an unlimited amount of life yes, we do not expire like mortals do, but if we put our forms through too much, through things it wasn't meant for…" Kid trailed off, a look of tormented despair on his face. He didn't want to finish that sentence.

Silence filled the entire realm.

"So," said Liz shakily, breaking the all too eerie silence, "What can we do? What happens if she…"

Kid paused, his whole entire form frozen.

"I don't know. But it can't be good."

Winter had once again returned to creating miscellaneous mini ice sculptures when someone crashed into mouth of his cave. _Again._

"WHAT THE EVERLOVING FUC- Oh." Soul paused. "Maka?"

She took a few steps forward, shivering uncontrollably, her eyes wide and _green_. "I'm stuck," she whispered, before collapsing.

"Shit!" Soul sweared, running over to her freezing form. His (surprisingly) tan fingers grazing her quickly paling skin, scared that he may make the situation worse.

"Alright," He whispered, grasping her arms gently and supporting her weight. "C'mon… c'mon try to stand up."

She clung on to him for warmth, shivering with each breath she took.

"Fuck."

Winter picked up Spring and clutched her tight to his chest, trying to provide as much warmth as possible.

Her shivering only seemed to get worse.

"Shit." He muttered, quickly settling himself on his feet and running further inside the cave, Maka in his arms.

"F-for one wh-who loves t-to tor-torture mmmortals," Maka struggled to speak through her chattering teeth, "You s-sure do l-like to use their ex-expletives a lot." She let out a light laugh (which came out as a raspy breath) before shivering violently.

"Shh. Shut up," Soul commanded lightly, "You can scold me on my use of the mortal language right after we get you warmed up."

Maka had no energy to refuse him and merely nuzzled herself closer to his chest. This disturbed Soul. Where was that vivacious, rebellious and righteous energy that annoyed him to no end yet couldn't help to admire? This complacent, cold being in his arms was not the Spring he fought with for centuries upon centuries.

He needed to get her warm.

And fast.

"You… did WHAT?!" Kid bellowed, causing the red headed Spirit to cower in front of the Death God's lean form.

"I-I was the one to grant Spring permission to the Winter realm." Spirit stuttered slightly. Though his form was a bit taller and more stronger looking than Kid's, this was his Lord Death's _son_ and his soon to be boss. He didn't want to step on any toes, as the mortal saying goes.

Kid sighed heavily with his hand on his forehead, tired of Spirit's antics and he wasn't even in charge of him yet, "Did you even consult my father about this?"he asked irritably.

Spirit gave Kid a nervous grin.

"Oh, for my father's sake!" Kid exasperated.

"It was just that she was so adamant about it!" Spirit stated quickly, desperately trying to make up for his stupidity, "And she was only going to be there for a few moments or so! She said it was urgent…" Spirit finished meekly.

Kid's golden eyes pierced into Spirit's own, the look of disdain causing the older spirit to look away. Kid began slowly, "So urgent that she couldn't wait just a _few days_ for the proper clearance?"

"Yes." Spirit answered.

"So urgent that she risked getting herself stuck in Winter's realm?" Kid asked, his face and tone eerily calm.

"Yes." Spirit gulped.

"So _urgent_ ," Kid stressed, "that she ended up getting herself _stuck_ in his realm because she apparently OVERSTAYED HER WELCOME?!" Kid's calm facade finally dropping, the situation stressing him out to the point where he wished he would have brought Liz and Patty along with him. He had forgotten how frustrating Spirit could be at times.

"Ye-what?!" Spirit shrieked.

A deafening silence fell upon the two powerful spirits. The two of them in their own heads, Spirit trying to wrap around the fact that _his_ Spring, _his_ Maka, was stuck in that bleak realm and Kid furious at Spirit for letting something like this happen in the first place.

Spirit sunk down to his knees, his hands tightly grasping his vibrant hair, a wild expression on his face, "St-stuck? She's… stuck…?", The older spirit questioned quietly. He was such an idiot. _Why was he such an idiot?_

"Yes." Kid answered clinically, his gold eyes looking down on him, "Still think it was a good idea to approve her realm travel?"

Spirit simpered before dumping his head into his hands and sobbing. He was such an idiot.

"Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ " He grabbed fistfuls of his hair, hoping to feel some sort of pain. If only his form could feel physical pain.

Kid placed his hand resolutely on Spirit's shaking shoulder, "Calm yourself." Kid demanded, his tone stern yet soft at the same time. "You have a _duty_ to Lord Death to correct your mistakes and you have a responsibility to protect and care for your child." He tightened his grip on his shoulder, his golden eyes hooded in a way that conveyed both nonchalance and power. "You sitting here and sobbing about it can not and will not help you to rescue your daughter."

Spirit looked up at him, his eyes still full of tears. Kid really was a great leader, but of course he took after his father. He smirked before rubbing his eyes and getting back on his feet; Kid's hand slipping from his shoulder. He would make a great Lord Death one day. "You're right." Spirit sighed heavily, "I apologize."

Kid patted Spirit on the back before crossing his arms in front of him, "Good," he stated as he summoned a portal to his realm. "Let's go save Spring."

It's warm.

She can hear the tinkling laughter of fire and she dreamt of its vibrant hues, its oranges and yellows and golds. The same colors that could be found in the budding flowers of her season.

She really hoped she wasn't not dead.

Is death supposed to feel warm?

If so, it's not so bad.

Death was also soft.

And firm.

And strangely body shaped.

Spring flickered her grass green eyes open only to have deep, wine colored ones staring back at her own.

"Ah." Winter sighed, relieved. "You're awake."

Her mouth gaped open, once, then twice, before she found she had nothing to say. She then tried to scramble out of his grasp but found it very difficult due to the blankets that cocooned her. So, all she ended up doing was tripping over herself and sprawling herself in a mess of blankets in front of Soul.

Winter only smirked from his seated position. He chuckled,"You doing okay down there?"

She gaped her mouth open again, her eyes bouncing between his form, her own form, and the fire behind her. Her gaze finally rested on his face, her mouth gaping open and closed until she figured out something to say.

Spring jerked her finger behind her, her gaze flicking back to the crackling fire, "You…" she began, "have a fireplace?"

Soul nodded, quite amused by her actions, "Yup." He stated popping the "p".

Maka shook her head before taking in her surroundings... her very tall, grandiose and incredibly intricately carved surroundings.

Maka's face held a look of astonishment, "And… you have an… ice… palace?" She asked incredulously.

Soul only nodded again, a look of bemusement written all over his face, "Mmhmm, forged by my very own magic~" He sing-songed, wiggling his fingers in her direction before reclining back in his chair. "Great observational skills," Soul snickered.

"Mhm." She hummed. "It's very…um… cozy?" If Maka wanted to be very honest, this was the very last thing she expected from a spirit like Soul. That dark, dank cave that everyone ever talks about? The one he always brooded in? That was the Soul she knew. But this Soul… who crafted things, owned a cozy home, _had a fireplace for Lord Death's sake._ She had never seen him before.

It was… nice.

Soul's gaze flickered back over to Maka and she was giving him… this _look_. It was kind of soul searching and boundary crossing and he didn't know how to feel about it. He wasn't uncomfortable, but… _still._

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Ah." Maka exhaled, shaking her head. "It's nothing." She smiled brightly at him from her position on the floor. She then brought her attention back to the fireplace behind her.

"But…" She began quizzically. "Really? A fire place?" Amusement now spreading across her face as the two spirits laughed. "Shouldn't fire… be like… I dunno… you're sworn enemy or something?" Maka giggled.

Soul chuckled heartily, "I thought you were my sworn enemy?" He asked, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Hey!" Maka retorted quickly. "We~" She sang, drawing out the "e". "Signed a treaty." She giggled as Soul snorted. "So no more of that "sworn enemy" business." She finished her statement with a pat to his knee. The hand she used to pat his knee was then used to point up at his face, "And no more frost on my buddings, please." She stated affirmatively, her eyes slanted in accusation.

Soul merely chuckled. "Ehhh, no promises. Frost has a mind of its own sometimes." He stated, a wide grin spreading on his face, as Winter's fingers formed dancing ice crystals around Spring's head.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, waving the frost from her face. "Quit that!"

Soul chuckled heartily, his laugh a deep, rumbling sound. He was sorely amused at Maka's very distinct "unamused" face which closely resembled those tiny creatures (chipmunks, was it?) that would scamper around at the height of her season.

Soul sighed.

Spring was adorable.

He kind of wanted her to stay around.

Soul's cheerful expression suddenly slipped off of his face. He needed to get her out of here, out of his realm, _and away from him_ , or else he really would keep her. There wouldn't be any Spring.

Maka looked up at him from under her blonde, _blonde_ lashes, her disgruntled pout falling from her face as a look of concern replaced it when she noticed Soul's somber expression.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked worriedly.

Soul heaved a deep sigh as he rubbed his forehead. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered.

"Huh?" A look of puzzlement found its way to Maka's face, "What do you mean?"

Soul peeked at her from underneath his hand, before he slouched down in front of her from his position on the chair. His deep burgundy eyes bore straight into her own viridian green ones, "You have to go." Maka looked up at him, her expression distraught. "You can't stay here. You'll-"

"How?" She spoke softly, cutting him off.

Soul stood up, a pensive look on his face.

"...Maybe…" He mumbled before running off to his left, into another part of his ice palace.

"Hey!" Maka yelled after him. "Wh-where are you going?!"

She was only answered by the fading fall of his foot steps.

Maka blinked slowly, settling back into the blankets swaddled around her. "He just gets more and more interesting, doesn't he?" she murmured.

"Oh, why thank you!"

Maka jumped at the smooth, smug voice coming from her left, which was the opposite direction of where Soul ran.

She gestured towards him and then towards the direction he came from and then towards the direction he ran to as she sputtered, "But-you were- and you went…! How-?!"

"Magic~" He wiggled his fingers once again.

Her look of confusion was wiped off by a spout of giggles that bubbled from her throat, her form shaking with the strength of her mirth.

"You're so ridiculous." She managed to spit out between her chuckles.

Soul walked over, his hands behind his back. Soul's shoulders shook from laughter as he sat down next to her, rolling his eyes. "Pfft, yeah whatever." He grinned warmly, his teeth glinting from the fire light.

His teeth should really frighten her.

Come to think of it, _everything_ about him should frighten her. His appearance, where he lived, his obvious power, and the shitty (though non-harmful) things he's done to her during their warring period, were all good reasons for her to cower in his presence (though she wouldn't of course, Spring was a testy and prideful spirit). However, here she was, sitting in front of a fire place only a few feet away from her ex-sworn enemy, admiring his teeth and jaw bone structure.

What in the great realms was she doing?

Her eyes wandered and caught his own, his filled with concern and hers widening at the realization that she might just have gotten caught _checking him out_.

Soul's hand came from behind him to graze over his lips before covering his mouth, his eyes downcast as she asked her, "Is something… wrong?"

She shook her head violently as she realized that he thought that her staring at him was related to his strange looks in a negative way (which it most certainly was not). She grabbed onto his wrist, bringing his hand down from his mouth and bringing their two figures closer together, a few feet of space diminishing into a few inches.

"No! No, of course not!" Maka insisted. "It was just…" It was at this moment that the young woman noticed their closeness, and just how incredibly _red_ Soul's eyes were, much more vibrant and richer than any rose or tulip she has ever helped to bloom. She removed her hands from his, as if burned (she felt so hot, she wouldn't be surprised if she was), placing them into her lap as her face flushed.

"...nothing…" Spring muttered, her cheeks puffed out in embarrassment. It took every last piece of dignity inside of Winter to not burst out laughing. Maka's eyes shifted towards the other hand that remained behind Soul's back.

"What's that?" She asked, her blush beginning to fade as curiosity filled her voice.

"Huh?" Soul hummed in confusion before swiping a quick look behind himself. "Oh!" he exclaimed, as he brought around a small jewelry box.

"This…" he began, "is your ticket out of here, as the mortal saying goes."

She laughed as he opened the box before gasping in awe at what she saw before her. Three separate pieces of jewelery lay in side of the case. A pair of earrings, a necklace and a head chain, each decorated in charms and different colors, all extraordinarily different but equally beautiful.

"Soul…" she whispered, "these are beautiful." She reached out to graze the earrings softly, the charms beginning to glow.

"I never had any use for them." Soul stated. "I just always thought they were incredibly stunning." His eyes moved from the jewels in his hands to the one in front of him, before he shook his head, desperately hoping that the shadows would cover his burning skin.

Meanwhile, Maka was wholly entranced by the glowing crystals, her eyes shimmering in wonder at the craft work. "What are they?" She questioned reverently.

After composing himself, he answered her. "They're returning charms." Maka looked up at him, the first time she had since he pulled out the jewelry box. The glow from the fire and the gems were creating shimmering and dancing colors in his snow white hair, making it appear pink in some places and green in others.

Who knew Winter could wear color so well?

"...The wearer needs only to think of their destination and then *poof*" Soul moved his hand in a poofing motion, "they're where they desire to be." He finished with a small smile.

Maka blinked herself from her color induced daze, looking directly at Soul. "Wait. So you're saying that these can take me back to my realm?" She questioned, astonished.

Soul raised an eyebrow, "Um, yes… there are a few preliminaries… were you even liste-"

"Do you know how precious these are, Soul?!" Maka asked, her eyes vibrant and excited. "With these, realm travel would be no problem!" She laughed. "Imagine all of the problems that could be solved through the realms with these things?"

"Yes, Maka that'd be great, except-"

"Are there more of these?" She was suddenly very close to him, their noses barely grazing. Maka paid no mind however, as she searched his eyes for an answer. "Do _you_ have more?" Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him accusingly. "Because if you do, that's withholding-"

"Would you just shut up?!" It was Soul's turn to cut her off now. He was getting frustrated now. She jerked her head back, finally allowing Soul some space to breath.

"Obviously," Soul sighed, "you weren't listening." Maka ducked her head down in embarrassment at that; she hadn't been listening, she was too focused on the colors in his hair.

Soul smirked as he saw the blush creeping onto her face. "I took you for the attentive type, Maka." He stated smugly. "I could only wonder," he moved his face increasingly close to hers "what _distracted_ you…"

Spring shoved him with a strength he had not expected.

"Oh, shut up!" She squeaked as he plopped to the ground, laughter quickly following.

"You're strong." He said while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Maka sighed exasperatedly, "Will you please just get back on the subject?"

Soul grinned and chuckled.

"Please?" She pleaded, her small, plump lips forming into a pout.

He should really stop noticing these types of things about her.

"Heh." He chuckled nervously, "Right, well as I was saying before," Winter sent her a playful annoyed look which spring merely huffed at. "You can only use the jewels once," Soul stated somberly, "and they are incredibly rare, I wouldn't even know where to find them," He looked caringly down at the jewels in his hand. "These were a gift."

The look that Soul gave the jewels made something in Maka bubble, a feeling that she was not very familiar with. "A gift?"She repeated, carefully. Who knew? Maybe Winter had a special place for some spirit in that icy heart of his.

"Yeah." Soul smiled warmly. "From my mother."

And it turned out he did. Except that spirit was his mother. Maka really hoped that she could hide the look of embarrassment that was desperately trying to climb onto her face.

"Oh!" She tittered. "That's so nice, Soul," she finished softly.

Winter rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Heh, yeaaah. We don't talk much anymore." His eyes downcast, as a frown slipped onto his face. "Not after my reassignment."

Maka looked at him curiously. "Reassignment?"

"Yeah." The spirit sighed. "I didn't always used to be the Spirit of Winter, you know."

"What?!" This came as a complete shock to youthful Spirit, if it wasn't him she was fighting for all these centuries… then who was it? "Do you mean I've been arguing and warring with two, _possibly more than that_ different Winters this whole time?"

The white haired spirit chuckled lightly, "Only two, and isn't it the same with you? As far as I know I've been warring with a different Spring each time you wake up from your hibernation."

"Yeah, but I change forms," she stated, standing up and beginning to pace. "But you- you were _reassigned_!" She exhaled exasperatedly. "How does that even happen?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Soul said solemnly.

"Oh." She stopped her pacing, taking in Soul's somber form. "Right. Sorry."

The male spirit sighed, "It's fine." He then gave her a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

The blonde spirit smiled back at him, right before shivering. She hadn't realized that during her pacing she had moved away from the fire.

"Hey," Soul said softly, "c'mere."

She rubbed her arms and walked back towards the fireplace, the fire doing little to warm her. Soul wrapped his arm around the spirit's lithe form, aiding her in rubbing her arms.

He was so _warm_.

The two sat in silence for a beat.

"So," Soul sighed. "I guess this is goodbye." Winter looked down at Spring, his eyes full of dejection.

"Only for now," Spring returned hopefully. "I'll find a way to get back here however I can!" She reached around him for the jewelry box behind him, taking one earring and holding it to her chest. "And I'll only take one of these so I can stretch my amount of visits," She finished brightly.

Soul ruffled her hair playfully, eliciting an indignant "Stop!" that escaped from her lips.

Maka smiled warmly as she began to form into light, the earring she held to her chest casting a bright bluish glow.

"Till next time…" Soul played with the ends of her hair, before that too, formed into light. "...Maka."

"Till next time…" Her form, now fully light, glowed even brighter changing the hue from blue to a pure white. A light breeze flowed through the palace, scattering the form into flecks of light. The light flowing by Soul, and slightly caressing his ear, causing the hibernal spirit to shiver. "Soul."

And with that, the last flecks of light flittered out of the palace, leaving Winter with only the sounds of the crackling flames.

"It's been two full mortal weeks!" Kid screeched, the death god breathing heavily in Spring's face. "The humans have been going absolutely insane! Do you know what's it's like to deal with these mortals nowadays?! They have no respect for deities, oh no!" The harried spirit went on a rant, his hands flinging everywhere as he made wild gestures.

"Ohoho, my darling baby, _MY PRECIOUS ANGEL!_ " sobbed Spirit, as he wiped his cheek against his daughter's, tears and snot mingling with the young spirit's hair.

Maka was fuming. She understood that she had neglected her duties pretty much as soon as they started, she understood that she went missing, and that she went through realm travel in a dangerous and underhanded way. But _this_! Kid yelling at her, her father snivelling in her ear, and the sister spirits barely containing their laughter at the scene in front of them… this was too much.

Not like she didn't deserve it, but _still._

"-And if you do something like this again, you could be REASSIGNED!" Kid yelled, noticing that he had lost Maka's attention.

There was that reassignment mess again. The vernal spirit's eyes widened and her head shot up. Her eyes flickered back and forth, searching Kid's golden orbs, before her own emerald ones slanted.

"Is that a threat?" She seethed, spring thunder rumbling in her voice as she shoved her father off of her.

"It's a warning," Kid stated with finality.

Maka glared at him, lightning flickering in her eyes. It began to rain, and thunder boomed in the distance. The three other spirits began to think it might not have been so smart to gang up on Spring like this, especially not in her own realm.

"Warning received," She hissed, her voice mimicking the thunder and the lightning echoing it. The testy spirit stood slowly, her short form radiating a power of someone many times her size.

The son of death paid no mind to the storm brewing around him. He merely raised his eyebrow, a clear look of "do not test me" written across his face.

"Good," He stated cooly. "I'm glad that we're clear."

"Crystal," Spring seethed.

The realm pulsed with anger as thunder began to roll and as the rain began to pour even harder. The wind howled and pushed the trees and grass roughly, much like a young boy bullying his sister.

Spring's hair began to come undone from the intricate braid she styled it into, her hair wisping along with the gaining speed of the wind as her heated glare bore into Kid's eyes, reminding the death child that he was not the only spirit born from a powerful God.

He remembered the terror that is her mother, spirit of travel and ruler of weather.

"You can leave now," the angry spirit demanded, her voice going hollow and her eyes glowing.

Kid maintained his composure while the other three spirits stared on in awe. The death child exhaled.

"Now, Maka…" The wind around them began to slow down at that. "I understand that you are upset by my behavior." Kid closed his eyes solemnly, placing a hand over his chest to show sincerity, "I apologize."

The winds began to slow and the realm's sky slowly cleared. The glow in Maka's eyes began to fade, however the strength of her glare did not.

"I apologize, as well." She crossed her arms, "But not for realm traveling and visiting So- um...Winter." She coughed, her eyes flickering as she regained her composure. "I still stand by my reasons for going. I'll have you know that we have resolved our differences and that there will be no more warring between our two realms," the tiny spirit remarked haughtily.

Her smug grin began to fall as her eye caught the look her father was giving her. As much of a pain in the ass he is, she knows he means well and she also knows that she had him very worried, among other things. She returned her gaze back to the spirit in front of her.

"I apologize for neglecting my duties and the mess I've created because of my oversight." She looked up at him innocently, her wide eyes looking into his imploringly. "Forgive me?"

He looked at her, his stoic expression unwavering before he wrapped her form into a warm embrace.

"What are old friends for?" He questioned warmly.

These two spirits had grown up together, and had promised since their creation, that no matter what happened, no matter how powerful they would respectively become, they would always be friends. Perfection and rules be damned.

"So," Kid began, "You say you and Winter have come to an understanding?" he questioned hopefully.

"Among other things."

The older of the sister spirits whispered to her companion, the two laughing uncontrollably while Spring's father squawked indignantly. The older spirit scolded them on their vulgar minds and how his precious darling would _never_ let that frosty beast lay a hand on her.

Spring merely blushed as Beauty laughed out, "Oh come on, old man! What could she have been doing in his realm for _two whole_ mortal weeks? Obviously a lot more than _delegation._ " Liz looked smugly at Spring, the young spirit's face lighting up like the light the mortal like to decorate their houses with during Winter's time.

She covered her face as the two sisters laughed at not only Spring's reaction, but her father's as well.

Spirit gasped and sputtered, "Huh-bu-wha…!" He then threw himself on the grass covered floor, slowly crawling towards his offspring while fat tears slinked down his face. "Noooooo" he whimpered. "Not my darling flower! HE SOILED MY SPECIAL ROSE! _AGGYAHOOO!"_

"Father!" Maka exclaimed. "Will you please collect yourself?" She pleaded, her embarrassment increasing with each passing moment.

"Well," Kid began, clearing his throat. "It seems our business is done here." The sister spirits whined behind him, the younger of the two exclaiming how she wanted to see Spirit make a fool of himself some more. Kid payed them no mind. "It was good seeing you, Maka. And please, don't do something like this again. And if you do…" His eyes flickered to the sniveling mess of a spirit his father called his right hand man, "leave your father out of it and consult me first."

"Of course, Kid." Maka returned while trying to get her father from simpering on the floor. "Can everyone leave now, please? I have duties to attend to."

And with that, a wave from Kid and a crushing hug from her father, Spring was left alone to bring her season to the mortal world.

She just hoped this didn't mean that she would never get to see Winter again for this mortal year.

"You absolute dog!"

All Winter wanted was some peace and quiet. That's all, was that really too much to ask for?

"So, you went and fell in love with Spring, huh?" Summer asked obnoxiously.

"Please, get the fuck out."

"I always knew it was gunna happen!" The loud spirit continued. "I mean with the way you two fight? Pshh please, how could you not fall in love?"

"How did you even get in here?" Soul asked exasperatedly. "Like shouldn't this...kill you or some shit?"

"I AM A GOD!"

"No, you're a spirit-"

"A VERY IMMORTAL GOD AT THAT THANK YOU!" The blue haired spirit bellowed. Soul was used to hearing the prayers come pass his realm to either bring Winter or put a stop to it (depending on the weather in the mortal plane). He could only hope that some powerful spirit could hear his plea to get this loud banshee away from him.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK SOMETHING AS WEAK AS YOUR COLD AIR COULD BRING ME, THE GREAT BLACK* STAR, DOWN?!"

"Okay." Soul grunted, his ears ringing. "I get it, now shut up will you? Jeez…"

"Ah. sorry. Guess your stupid, weak, sensitive ears can't take the intensity that is my voice,"

Black*Star stated sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No one's ears, not mortal nor spirit, can take the intensity that is your voice," Soul grumbled.

The blue haired spirit grinned widely, bright and big as the sun. "Aww, thanks dude!"

Soul waved him off, "Yeah, yeah. What the hell do you want?" Soul liked the guy, he really did, especially since he usually kept his distance and he was the funniest piece of shit he had ever met, but this much stimulation in one day? Meeting Maka, Flirting with Maka, and now him? Soul really just needed a nap.

"What do I want? _What do I wan_ t?!" The overly excited spirit grabbed onto Winter's shoulders. "I wanna congratulate you man!"

"For what?" The red eyed spirit asked, confused.

"For finally boning Spring!" Summer shrieked excitedly, before grabbing Winter's had and tucking it under his arm and giving him a noogie. "I'm so proud of you, bro!"

Soul's first attempt to shake the bastard off of him was in vain because the asshole was a strong little fuck, but he eventually got him off of him.

"What the fuck are you going on about?" Soul asked incredulously. "Ma- Spring and I are just friends. I mean we just ended our feud today!"

"Mhmm," the obnoxious spirit hummed smugly. "Suuuure, just _friends_ , that's why you two are on a first name basis~"

"Yes," Soul stated blatantly. "Yes, that's exactly why."

"Annnnd~" The monkey sang. "Why you two spent _two mortal weeks_ _ **together.**_ Oh, Liz so owes me!" The vivacious spirit punched the air and then proceeded to do a victory dance around the palace. "You can't imagine how pissed off Kid is!" The rambunctious spirit roared.

Shit.

Soul should've known that Kid wouldn't be pleased. However, he had imagined it would be above the son of death to send this.., this _blue monkey_ as a warning.

An effective, yet very annoying warning.

The taller spirit froze in shock, "T-two weeks?! It couldn't have been that long! She only spent half the day here!"

"Ah, remember that time is fucked up between planes, especially in the mortal one. So, a few hours in this realm is two weeks in the human realm." Black*Star's eyes narrowed as he smiled leeringly at Winter, eyebrows wiggling, "And enough time to seduce a certain spirit of Spring~~"

"For the last time-! Ah, forget it!" Soul groaned. "Just get out!"

Summer laughed boisterously, "Alright, bro!" He clapped his back, before making his way back towards the entrance of Winter's palace. "And hey! Respond back to my fucking messages every once in a while!" He smiled brightly and pointed a thumb at himself, flexing his biceps, "Even an awesome guy like me wants to hear from your sorry ass." He laughed and strolled out, his laugh echoing throughout the building.

The snowy haired Spirit sighed deeply. Summer sure was a piece of work. All harsh sounds and loud noises. Not at all like Spring, who was soft tittering laughter and light.

He was such a sucker.

He already missed Spring so much and Soul wasn't sure if he would ever see the lighthearted spirit again.

The brooding spirit rubbed his face and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Get it together, Soul." He groaned to himself, before he ventured deeper into his palace, finding a suitable room to take a nap in.

The two spirits weren't able to see each other again.

That is, at least for that mortal year anyways.

Realm boundaries got in the way and they had to follow the natural pattern of their form and go to sleep during their off season (at least for one full seasonal period). They were, however, able to see each other during the transitional period from Winter to Spring, which consisted of one full mortal week, which meant 3 hours together. When they weren't together and they were both awake, the two always sent messages to each other.

It had been three mortal years and the two polar spirits had only grown closer, even through the test of distance.

Maka had kept the form that Soul was familiar with, making a few changes here and there. Deepening the slope of her waist by a fraction, widening her hips, lengthening her hair, giving her the appearance of a young woman growing into a beautiful adult.

Soul found her beautiful either way.

The ash blonde spirit hummed, her form nestled against his. "I missed you," she whispered as she looked up at him, the short distance between their faces no longer embarrassing them as it once had.

"I missed you, too," Soul's voice rumbled, his deep tone warming Maka's body far better than any fire.

This was how most of their encounters went. They would come together a clash of excitement and unadulterated care for the other spirit. Banter was exchanged as were hugs and they spent 3 hours catching up on the rest of the year.

And it was all thanks to those jewels.

Maka kept their interactions secret, not wanting to alert her father to her visitations with Soul and not wanting Kid involved any more than he already was (he was the one to grant her yearly access to the Winter realm, but each trip was only one way. Due to the nature of the portals he sent her through, they closed immediately after she reached her destination.).

This time with Soul was _hers_. But, in consequence, there was no safe portal for her to retreat back into when her visit with Soul was over, nor had there ever been.

And there had only been four return charms in all.

Soul's red eyes roamed to the large grandfather clock to his right, the ice of his palace glaring on the gold pendulum. He sighed.

"I guess it's around that time again." He stated solemnly.

Maka let out a low, wispy breath, her voice dripping with sadness, "I guess so."

Soul nuzzled his nose into her neck, effectively causing the green eyed spirit to giggle at the ticklish feeling of his nose on her skin. "I'll go get the crystals." Soul then rose, unwrapping himself from around her and going off to his left. Maka cocooned herself in the blankets surrounding her, not only for warmth, but for Winter's scent, mint and cinnamon and something inherently _Soul._

"They're gone!" Soul gasped, running back into the room, breathing heavily, a look of worry on his face.

"What?" Maka asked in non-belief. The primal fear of her being stuck bubbling up in her throat. "No...no there was one more, wasn't there?" She asked frantically.

"That's what I thought!" Soul grabbed a fistful of his hair, trying to wrack his brain and _think_ : What could have either one of them done with the jewel?

"I- shit… I'm sorry, I'll keep looking." Soul rubbed his face, desperately trying to keep his composure. All he could think of was how this was all his fault and _what if she dies?_ He ran off back in the direction from where he came, a call of, "Stay warm!" echoing throughout the halls.

Maka shivered.

She was terrified.

Spring huddled herself closer to the fire, almost dangerously so, wrapping herself in any and all blankets in her vicinity.

The green eyed beauty felt arms wrap around her and heard soft crying in her ear.

"I'm so sorry."

She turned her head to come face to face with him, her Soul, who could barely control the sobs falling out of his mouth. She wrapped her tiny arms around him, trying his best to comfort, while he wrapped his arms around her small waist, desperately trying to transfer his heat.

"You're warm." She caressed his cheek.

Winter only held her tighter.

"I really can't deal with this right now." Kid was older now, much more experienced, and well on his way to becoming the next great Lord Death.

He was so ready to quit.

He just wanted to throw his hands up in the air, yell some expletives that the mortals were so fond of, and plead for a reassignment. However, being the son of spirit that demanded a birth heir kind of killed his chances for reassignment, _terminally_.

But, he really couldn't deal with this foolishness right now.

Or ever.

He really thought he had put this behind him.

"I'm so so sorry, but-" Spirit sniffed, much more composed about his daughter being missing than Kid thought he would be. "I'm so worried about her!"

The death spirit sighed, "I've sent Liz and Patty to check on her location, she should be in her realm by now."

"She's not there!" Liz panted, Patty behind her, her usually giggly visage replaced with a look of fear and concern.

"Oh, come on." Kid was exasperated, slapping a palm to his face. "Not this again."

"Well," Liz began carefully, noticing the tension in Kid's voice. "At least we know where she is.

"Of course we know where she is!" Kid exploded. "She can't seem to stay away from there! Guuuuh, I told her to be careful and to space out her visits, but noooo, she just had to see her precious Winter. Does she care that being in his realm could kill her? Does she care that being in his realm _throws off the whole equilibrium_ of mortal sensitivity to the world? I guess not! All she cares about-"

"Kid, slow down," Liz placated, before she lowered her voice "And you also just blew Spring's cover."

Out of the corner of his eye Kid saw Spirit freaking out over this new information that he had learned via the death child's rant, of which Patty did nothing to help, she only laughed at the older spirit's blubbering.

"I don't care!" Kid exclaimed. "She knew the consequences, yet she went and got herself _stuck_ , perhaps permanently this time!" Liz could see that Kid had genuine worry for his friend as Kid ran a hand through his perfectly symmetrical hair (of course,except for the three lines only on one side, but Kid had learned to accept his flaws). "What would make her do that?" He questioned quietly.

"I dunno," Liz shrugged. "Love, maybe?"

Spirit shrieked in the distance and Patty's laughter roared throughout the realm.

"Oh come on, be serious now," Kid scolded.

"I am being serious!" Liz defended. "What if she _is_ in love with him?" The spirit of Beauty and Justice implored. "Do you know the type of agony they could be in? That must be so terrible-"

"Please," Kid interrupted her. "stop reading those mortal romance novels. They're starting to get to your head." He scolded.

"This isn't something that you can just brush off!" Liz pushes him, frustrated and tired of his attitude. "This isn't just me being a romantic idiot! I'm serious! You asked me why would she do what she did and I gave you an answer." The tall blonde pointed a finger in his face, making the spirit of symmetry look at it cross eyed. "Don't laugh at it."

Kid exhaled, "I'm sorry." He removed her finger from its close vicinity to his nose, placing her hand to Liz's side. "So, they're in love." The death spirit shrugged. "So what?"

"Well," The just spirit began, "maybe it shouldn't be so hard for them to see each other…" she trailed off pensively. "Maybe-"

Kid held up a hand, noticing the direction this conversation was veering. "That's another topic for another day, Liz." He placed this hand on her shoulder, looking into her sky blue eyes solemnly, "Right now, she's stuck and we have to get her unstuck."

"Right." Liz sighed. "Well, isn't there someway for us to get to Winter's realm?"

"If only it were so simple." The spirit of moral order shook his head. "He needs to grant us permission." Kid sighed, "Winter did always have a thing about privacy and authority figures."

"Oh, please." Liz rolled her eyes. "His girlfriend is dying," Once again, Spirit interrupted the peace of the realm with ground rumbling moan to which the spirit of justice and beauty responded with a resounding shut the hell up. "I'm pretty sure he'll put off the gloomy recluse act to save her." She stated with finality.

"Not only does he have to grant us permission into his realm," Kid continued, throwing a look of annoyance at Liz for interrupting him, "he also must create the entry way."

Liz didn't like the way he finished that sentence, "And the problem with that is?"

"Well," Kid began, "While it was first Winter who requested that he be able to bring people in and out of his realm, this Winter does not have this power…" Kid trailed off.

The spirit of beauty raised her eyebrow at Kid's inability to finish his sentence."But, I don't understand? If Winter has to grant permission for anyone to enter his realm, how did Spring get it?

The calculating spirit looked up at his friend in surprise. He had not thought of that. How exactly was Spring able to enter Winter's realm.

Kid sputtered, "The only logical explanation is that his realm recognizes her…" The honey blond haired spirit could practically see the wheels turning in his mind, his golden orbs flickering back and forth before he let out a violent, "SHIT!". His hands thrashing about, the death child's usual cool demeanor long gone.

Liz was worried. Kid _never_ swore.

"What, Kid, what?!" Liz grabbed onto his hands, desperately trying to get his attention and calm him down simultaneously."Spit it out."

Kid groaned. "There was a reason why This winter was denied the power of accessibility to his realm."

"Well, what was that reason…?" The blue eyed spirit asked imploringly.

Kid looked up at Liz, her inquisitive nature turning on him. "Punishment."

"Punishment?" She asked incredulously. She didn't even know spirits could be "punished" in the first place. "For what?"

"Negligence of his duties." Kid's eyes then flew open, realization hitting him hard, "Which means we have full access to his realm!"

Maka shivered, her breath frosting as she exhaled.

"Shit," Soul muttered.

He didn't know what to do. He fucked up, he fucked up _he fucked up_.

Maka's small hand lightly patted his cheek, asking for his attention which he devotedly gifted to her.

"Don't worry," she whispered, her breath frosty and no longer feeling like sunshine. "I'm going to be fine." She closed her eyes as a shiver passed through her body. "You're here, so… I'll be fine." She caressed his face, her smile small but still containing the warmth of spring days. He heated up at her words and the feel of her on his skin.

He couldn't help but be reminded of the mortal story his mother used to read to him when he was younger spirit. When the days were still simple and he didn't have his own sleeping beauty on the verge of death in his arms.

Wait.

Sleeping Beauty.

That was it.

His mother had always said to him that the power of kisses were so strong that he could heal any sad heart. He could only hope this magic could bring the almost dead to life, and that it wasn't taken away from him during his reassignment.

The white haired spirit bore his red eyes into the quickly dimming green orbs of the woman in his arms.

 _Please,_ _ **please**_ _let this work._

He inched his face closer to hers, his nose nuzzling against hers just before their lips met.

Soul hoped on every living spirit's life this would work.

Or else he would be alone, a reminder of his happiness lying dead in his arms.

Winter's lips met Spring's, soft at first, a fleeting pressure before he opened his lips and pressed harder into her, a tear making its way down his cheek, freezing before leaving his face.

He was cold.

She was warm.

How had he ever expected this to work?

Soul's lips moved against Maka's one last time before he lifted his face from the ash- haired spirit who had not stirred at all during their liplock, tears flowing down his face, marking his visage with ice.

"I'm such an idiot," the hopeless spirit muttered. He clutched Maka's small body to his own, refusing to let her go.

The forlorn spirit heard a muffled sound resembling the words "You're suffocating me."

Winter moved his face from his position burrowed in the vernal spirit's neck, only to see that her spring glow had returned to her skin and her eyes were brighter than ever.

She smiled warmly. "I didn't think you'd miss me that much." Her voice felt like sunlight, her breath hitting his face and liquefying the tears against his cheek.

He couldn't contain himself, how could he? Before he could think about his decision, his lips had found home on her own, moving lightly and drinking her in.

 _It worked._

When they separated, the two found themselves much closer than before; Maka in his lap and Soul's hands clutching at her hips, his fingers grazing the lower half of her torso.

The two blushed violently.

Maka giggled, a music of tinkling bells and spring wind.

Spring was awoken.

"-AND YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO EVER GO BACK TO HIS REALM. YOU ARE **NEVER** TO GO BACK THERE. _**EVER.**_ " It usually took a lot for Kid to get like this. If one were to mess with his symmetry, or to mess with the order he set up over humans, that was a quick fire way to get him riled up.

He just never thought his old friend Maka would be the one at the receiving end of his rage, and never learn from her lesson. She was so smart, yet how could she be acting so stupidly?

"I mean," he viciously spat out, "I can't believe you! What has gotten into you, Spring! You never act like this!"

This had been going on for the better part of an hour, Kid screaming at her in front of her father and his two assistants. She hadn't peeped a word since she entered the realm.

"Okay, Kid…" Liz began placatingly, "I think that's eno-"

"I'll decide when enough is enough, thank you." The spirit of moral order cut her off, his words strict and cold. The golden eyed spirit turned back to the spirit in front of him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He questioned her icily.

Maka absently thought that with the way Kid was acting, he could have easily been the spirit of Winter. The young spirit finally looked, her green eyes boring into Kid's when she asked, "Why do you make realm travel so difficult?"

Kid was taken aback by Maka's unexpected answer, and frankly appalled by the accusation dripping from it.

"First of all," The death spirit began, poignantly. "I am not in charge of that, and secondly-"

"Why was Soul reassigned?"

Kid glared at her, quickly becoming tired of the game she was playing at. "Maka…" He seethed, a warning clear in his tone.

"What?" She questioned, almost hysterical. "You want to ask questions? You want to know why I did what I did? Then I want to know why you made it so damn hard for me to do it." Her eyes sparked with fire, lightning flashing as a spring storm brewed.

"Look, I understand you are upset-"

"What type of spirit was Soul before he was reassigned?"

Kid glared at her. "you have to understand-"

"Answer my questions, Kid."

Kid's head throbbed, stress visible on his face. "... _understand_ that-"

"Answer," Maka seethed. "My. Damn. Questions. _Asshole._ "

The symmetry obsessed spirit really couldn't deal with this shit. "FINE!"

The realm filled with silence, the air charged with hostility, and Spirit, Liz, and Patty were not particularly happy to be privy to the clashing of two very powerful spirits.

"You want answers?" Kid questioned, his tone taking on warning as if telling his old friend that she might not want to hear the news he had for her.

It was a centuries old secret after all.

But, she paid no mind to his warning. She only wanted answers.

"It's because this has happened before."

And at that, Maka froze. The lighting in her eyes ceasing to clash before thunder rolled once more. At most, she was irritated when she was told she was to have conference with Kid.

Now… she was furious.

"What do you mean this has happened before?" Her barely contained anger slipped through her teeth.

"This infatuation between you and Winter."

No one could have foreseen, not even the child of the great Lord Death, but Maka's fist had somehow made it's way to Kid's abdominal region and he shot clear across the realm.

She punched him.

It seemed to take only two steps before she reached Kid, glowing eyes getting very familiar with his space and she brought him to her face.

" _Explain."_

Kid only sighed, his stomach aching for a moment before his healing properties kicked in.

He explained to her how centuries ago how the spirit of Spring, a former form of Maka's, fell in love with the Spirit of Music. Music would devote all of his time and efforts to impress Spring and spend time with her that he began to neglect his duties.

Duties, he stated, he never wanted in the first place.

This act of rebellion from their son upset the spirits of Wealth and Fine Jewelry, so much so, that they requested a reassignment on their son's behalf. The couple had already lost a son due to his enormous heart, (he had felt immense compassion for those around him and a human took advantage of this, causing their first born to become mortal). They were not going to lose another only because of infatuation.

The death child explained to the daughter of storms that the request was accepted and that any memory of their love affair was wiped out. In fact, the two spirits had requested that their son be filled with hatred for Spring. So, naturally, he explained, he was assigned to become Winter, Spring's complete and total opposite.

"Your father," Kid stated factually, very upset that he was the only one on the receiving end on the raging spirit's fury when nothing _was technically his fault_ , "had his own hand in the matter."

At this point, Maka dropped Kid to look over at her father, her eyes overflowing with tears from betrayal.

The spirit of symmetry picked himself up and brushed himself off, "While he did not say anything to seal this deal between Winter's parents, he did not oppose it either," he finished, coldly.

"Is that true?" Maka choked out.

"Yes, but-" The older spirit began frantically before being cut off by his daughter.

"All my life…" Her tears burned hot down her cheeks, petals flowing in their wake. "For all of my millions and _millions_ of years, all you've ever done is try to control me." Her eyes stormed, green pastures swaying angrily to the motion of the tortured wind.

"No more."

A seam in the realm suddenly began to open, a portal had appeared.

All of the spirits within the realm were shocked. Where had this portal come from?

Did the sheer passion of Maka's fury create a time rip within the realm? Was she really _that_ powerful?

Maka shook her head, the shock wearing off much quickly than the others. She saw an opportunity and she was going to seize it.

"I'll be creating my own destiny from now on."

She ran towards the the rip in that had abruptly appeared in the death child's domain.

"MAKA, NO!" Kid yelled after her. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT GOES!"

"I don't-" She jumped, vaulting herself into the portal. "CAAAARRE!"

As long as it led her back to her Soul, she didn't care. She would travel through a thousand realms just to reach him.

They would be separated no more.

"Soul!"

She was lucky -the portal had led directly to _his_ realm.

"Maka?!" The winter spirit was more than surprised, but pleasantly so. "Maka, I thought we talked-"

"They've tried to keep us apart Soul," the small spirit sobbed. "They were doing this on purpose!"

Soul, suddenly understood, the frazzled way she entered his realm, her incoherent sobbing. "They told you," he stated with finality.

"You knew?" She tore away from him, so sick of the lies and betrayal, she wouldn't be able to take it if her beloved was apart of this crazy scheme to keep them apart.

He moved closer to the hurt spirit, tucking her head into his chest as he rubbed her arms. "Only for the last hundred years or so," the white haired spirit admitted. "I was surprised Kid even let you see me honestly, he must have been trying to appease you." He grabbed her hand, his thumb running across her knuckles.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Maka asked softly.

"I was scared." Soul looked up, the frosty wind tousling his equally frosty hair. "I didn't want to be reassigned again. Especially not after just finding you."

Maka threw her arms around him and held on to him tightly, her grip firm at his waist. She chuckled humorlessly. "Is that why your attacks on my peonies have been so weak the past Springs?"

His laugh is hearty and deep and warm, a melody she always tried to recall. "Yeah."

"Soul."

The two polar spirits looked up at the sound of that voice. Maka growled as Soul sighed.

"Soul," Kid repeated as he stepped out of the closing portal. "I know how difficult this must be for the two of you, but-"

"Bullshit," Maka interrupted.

" _But,_ " Kid continued. "You know the right thing to do." He peered at the two spirits from under his ebony bangs. "Come along with me."

Soul shook his head, the anger coursing through his spiritual blood barely being contained by his form's skin. "No," he gritted out with finality.

Kid was shocked, Soul's spirit was notorious for it's complacency, not a stickler for the rules but bound to follow them out of fear of the unknown.

"I know what happens here." The icy spirit began menacingly. "I'm not afraid of the consequences anymore." He looked down at the beauty in his arms, the one he's fought centuries for without even realizing it. "Not if it means I have to cut her out of my days again."

Soul brought his attention back to the death child, his glare ever calculating.

"I know you of all spirits know this little fact," Soul sneered. "But Winter made a request to be given the power to create portals. This way spirits could only enter and exit his realm at his behest."

Kid's eyes widened as Soul spoke this information to him, information that was kept from the red-eyed spirit on occasion that something of this very nature would happen.

But how…?

"It's funny how I am only privy to this information through Maka," Soul finished smartly, a wild grin spreading on his face.

The wind cried and a storm brewed.

Soul, through great struggle, created a rip in his realm. A portal to nowhere, to everywhere, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he and Maka could be together and this portal was their ticket.

Maka warmed the snow into water, the storm around her giving her enough power and warmth to create life from her hands, vines that pinned Kid into place.

Kid sputtered, surprised at Spring's power in Winter's realm. "YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE!" He yelled as a last resort.

He was going to get so much shit from his dad for this.

The wind screeched around the two seasonal spirits, flurries blocking their sight even though they were so close to each other.

Soul smirked.

"Ask me, Maka." he begged, re-enacting what they had done so long ago. When he was Music. "Ask me and I'll do it."

Maka smiled tearily, instantly remembering those words, "Soul," she whispered, "run away with me?"

He looked down at her, her small frame and the power she held in her tiny hands.

He held on tight, pulling her towards him, connecting their lips deeply.

Nothing would come between them again.

Spring and Winter would live peacefully and be in love.

Even if it meant becoming rogue spirits to do so.

And with the howl of wind and a roar of thunder, Maka and Soul jumped into oblivion.

Together.

No, this was not a story about how Spring and Winter fell in love.

Yet, how they found each other through the test of time and rekindled their passion.

This was a story of their vows to each other.

This was a story of how Winter waited for Spring and how the two came together, after centuries of being torn apart.


End file.
